Dance with the Devil
by dragonwarrior17
Summary: Sebastian can free itself from the pact with Ciel. It will take several years until he again finds an irresistible soul that's like Ciel. He signs a pact with the young Alessa Swan. However, as their relationship develops when Sebastian takes "only" her soul still calls her innocence?
1. Pact with the demon

For OC: Your name is Alessa Annabell Swan, she is 15 years old and is one of England's nobility. Her family is one of the most important and influential of their time.  
Their distant relatives were planning a long intrigue that led to the death of all the family members. Only Anabell is left. And a huge inheritance.  
c:

* * *

_**Pact with the damon**_

" Where are you , Devil ?" The girl screamed into the infinite darkness that just boards.

Tears ran down her cheeks , reflecting the events of the last few hours , days and weeks. She was the last of her family , and thus the heir to the Swan family. And there was the problem : it was therefore automatically a target for the more distant relatives who came to their heritage in the event of their death. A dark veil fell over the 15-year old girl when finally their parents were murdered . Desperate by the deep sadness , the loneliness and the constant fear of death, they chose a completely different path. One way further into the darkness , as if she had ever even thought possible .

Everything around them was black. No normal black, which would mark easy dark . This black was much deeper, it was almost ... evil.  
Her eyes tried to fix panic on a different colored dot. What was she doing here at all now? Anyway, she wanted to do now on no account to back down .

"I want the contract with you, devil! " Her voice was confident and commanding .  
She was terribly frightened when suddenly two bright red eyes opened before her. For a moment she was captivated by those eyes.

" Soso , Miss Swan . You want to contract with me ? And what exactly they expect from our pact? " One hell of a grin to be added .

"You will serve me as my butler , protect me from this miserable relationship and all other hazards and help me slay this rabble ! "

" And in return ? ... " He let Alessa finish the sentence.

" In return ? Furthermore I honestly never thought , I thought you layest the proof. What do you want? "

Honestly it was the same girl what the devil asked . Your goals put them ahead.  
The grin was wide of the devil .

"Well . At the completion of your goals, I 'll steal your soul to me . "

"I had thought as much . Yes , all right . "

"There's something I desire of ye . " She felt his cold figure close to her face.

" Yes ? And that would be ? "She became increasingly impatient.

"Your innocence. "  
She swallowed . What would a demon with her ... innocence? Afforded any sense ? Completely indifferent . She got what she wanted.

" Whatever. So be it ! Let us finally seal ! "

"Yes , young lady. "

Bathed in sweat, she suddenly woke up . It looked like a dream in her opinion , but the gentle , tactful knock on her bedroom door she remembered the contrary.

" Good morning, Miss Swan . May I serve tea ? ' A perfect smile touched the lips of Sebastian Michaelis .

* * *

***************  
So, that's the first chapter (: To be continued I hope you like it _...


	2. An univited guest

Thus , Chapter 2 ( : Please do not be too hard on me , I 'm a beginner here ^ - ^ Hope you enjoy it nonetheless : D

* * *

_**An uninvited guest**_

She drank her tea with relish , while Sebastian pushed back the big curtains and a maid with fresh clothes entered the room.

Of course, Alessa would not let dress by Sebastian . She was from the beginning , however . The eyes of the butler scared her and her pride would not let him also .

" Not so hard , for heaven's sake! " Alessa gasped out . Corset wear . THAT was their weak point . But since it was now time to label a noblewoman , the young Swan was the maid every morning cause this pain.

" I'm sorry , miss. Excuse me. "She curtsied and disappeared through the door.

The addressed watched her even a second before she sat down at her dressing table . Lost in thought, she brushed her coppery curls, while her emerald eyed critically in the mirror.

" Ah , damn it! " She scratched applied the lower left wrist. She wore since the pact with Sebastian there a bandage to hide the icon of the contract. But the substance provoked her delicate skin. Annoyed , the slightly neurotic girl tore off the bandage and had to scrape inevitably continue . This terrible itching !

" Not yet . " A dark man's voice whispered in her ear and made her cringe imperceptibly .

His hand clasped her wrist gently , stick briefly with the Tom Thumb on the icon and finally tied a black band with lace around .

"This should be a more elegant way , miss. " He gave her a usual flawless smile and helped her up.

"Thank you, Sebastian . " She looked at her new accessory shortly . Really pretty!

It was shortly after noon, but the paperwork on the desk in front of Alessa did not seem to shrink. Exasperated, she let herself fall backwards to take a moment of peace .

"That's actually not my job!"

" Because you're right , but after the death of your parents, now you all falls into your lap. " Sebastian just entered the room with a letter in his hand.

" Mc Arthur Worden is announced for today's dinner at Miss Swan . "

" That can not be serious! " Horrified jumped on it .

"He is like the best friend of my great-uncle ! So I'll let someone not in my property , the only evil but leads in shields " your anger now more afraid , because everyone who was in touch with their relatives could have put a stop to it before . Or just want money , with some pressure means , of course .

"Do not worry , miss. If I may remind you , I have you sworn to protect you until the end. No harm will befall you . The visit of Mc Worden offers itself as a surprising opportunity to improve the light on you . He works for the press , as far as I know . Since he will probably leave little opportunity to use the home visit for an article. "

Alessa 's face relaxed again.

"Well, you're right. Then we will prepare a proper time receiving it. So, as befits the house of Swan . "She grinned .

" Prepare everything , Sebastian . "

"Yes , my lady. "

She had become enveloped in a dazzling evening dress, when she saw through the window in the study the approaching carriage.

" Should he come only bastard . " Her hands clenched into fists.

Sebastian took the young men already in reception , as Alessa strutted down the steps to the entrance hall .

" Arthur ! Welcome ! " Her voice was bright and warming . My acting talent was almost perfect.

"Oh, the food is wonderful! Your butler really has talent . " Mc Worden was visibly enraptured by Sebastian Schmeichel 's program for guests. The finest cuisine , the most expensive wine , cleanest table set and operation of a very attractive butler.

" I am very pleased that you like it . Tell me, how is my uncle? " Course interested Alessa a damn . But the facade had to be maintained.

" Right now, quite frankly , not good at all . He kurt because of its Gischtanfälle . But the treatment is crazy expensive and gradually the money is running out.

Alessa sighed.

" Regrettable . " Her eyes narrowed to slits .

Sebastian also did not let the guest in mind. He would immediately notice when he was about something . Nobody would touch it without them it would . No one would harm her or make her reputation in question . No one would snatch him the promised soul that he so coveted .

At that thought, he licked his lips imperceptibly .

In the evening tour of the estate , Sebastian did not leave her side. After him the young lady had previously requested .

" The West Wing extends farthest and is , as you see , a classic English style."

The guide was bored lady of the house to death. But now times it was their duty and Sebastian was right. Let them all see that Alessa Swan had everything under control .

The flow of words over the estate was interrupted by a shrill scream and a loud crash and clatter , which made everyone look around .

" Sebastian is, please look . I fear that the staff could have happened to something . "

" But Miss , I ..." He was interrupted .

"Immediately Sebastian ! I can do that here alone . "

That did the butler at all, let alone with his young mistress dog. But now times was her command. Whatever. In case of danger he would be there immediately.

"Hmm " He smiled satisfied .

"So Arthur , now that would be the last part . Will you still shoot a few photos ? "She tried to keep her voice even half as boring as she was able .

Demonstrating you opened the door to a magnificent room, which was living and bedroom.

She could not even react as fast as you pressed the uninvited guest 's hand firmly over her mouth and pushed her into the room.

He slowly closed the door and schuppste her roughly to the ground.

" So, since we finally hung your annoying butler , you'll tell me now where the assets your family will be cursed kept ! "

Alessa looked at him indifferently .

" Do you do well on the mouth , stupid brat ? Or perhaps help you store your pain secrecy ? While your uncle said I should just quickly and silently kill you but ... "He pulled a magnificent dagger from his jacket .

"... I would like to still have something to play with you . " He looked lustfully down at the girl.

Their steadfastness waned as the man approached her impending dangerous. Alessa froze to disbelief when he started to open his belt .

" Sebastian ..." She breathed his name only . Just too much panic rose in her . She was too petrified to scream and to lash out .

The room was dark and offered no way out for them. Arthur squatted right in front of her, holding the dagger in the chest .

"You will not fight back , you dummy . "

Death or worse , they expectant eyes narrowed , but yanked it open abruptly when she heard a painful cry and an unpleasant cracking. In the darkness, she saw only these dangerous red eyes , however, reflected the feeling of absolute security and happiness for them at this moment.

" Will you have your guys really always so willing to expose dangers , Miss Swan?" Her heart was pounding up to his neck , unable to give an answer.

The only thing she felt was like she was busted careful. He carried her out of the room , passing by Mc Arthur Worden 's body that looked even more disgusting than the misty moonlight.

Nevertheless, a satisfied smile played on Alessa 's lips before she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

So, that 's it again .

To be continued ( ( :


End file.
